villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pete Anderson
Pete Anderson is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead and is a member of the Alexandria Safe-Zone, husband of Jessie Anderson and father of Sam and Ron Anderson. He served as the main antagonist of the second half of Season 5 and the overall tertiary antagonist of the season. Story Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Pete's life before or as the outbreak began except that he was a surgeon though he first attended art college where he met Jessie and fell in love and got her pregnant. Post-Apocalypse Pete is briefly seen smoking on his porch when Rick is walking around Alexandria at night. He mentions how his wife has cut Rick's hair and welcomes him to the Safe-Zone. Pete is seen formally introducing himself to Rick at the welcome party being thrown by Deanna Monroe and mentions that he is the town doctor, offering Rick to drop by sometime for a check up. Later, he and Jessie are seen waving at Rick as he walks around Alexandria. Pete stops by Rick's house, visibly drunk, and offers him a beer, but Rick declines saying he's always on duty. After briefly discussing Lori's death, Pete says that the people in Alexandria have also lost things, even if that seems hard for Rick to believe. He also tells Rick to take Carl and Judith to him for a check-up and then leaves, patting Rick's shoulder and declaring them friends before exiting the house. Later on, Carol comes by Pete's residence and asks to see Jessie. Pete declines and says that she can't be seen. Carol immediately reports to Rick and mentions Jessie's abuse. Later, Pete approaches Rick while he is standing outside by the water and asks him what is wrong. Rick coldly tells him to "keep walking", angered at the revelation that Pete has been abusing Jessie and Sam. With Rick's help, Jessie stands up to Pete and he is ordered to live separately but instead confronts Rick and a scuffle ensues between the two, which results in them crashing out of the window and fighting on the town square as Alexandria residents rush to witness the fight. Pete hits Jessie when she attempts to break up the fight, furthermore enraging Rick and strangles him when he sees Sam's floating red balloon and threatens to kill Pete if he abuses Jessie or Sam again. However, Pete is spared when Deanna manages to get Rick to break up the scuffle. In the finale he is separated from his wife for her safety. Carol tells him to keep working on Tara, threatening that she can kill him and everyone will think it is self defense. Tara is saved, but Pete goes quiet while the town meets about Rick's fate. All of Rick's friends, including Jessie, defend him and Rick himself reveals to the community that zombies broke through the walls. In a speech, Rick reveals how things need to be and appears to sway everyone. Before the community is able to have their full say though, the drunken Pete appears in the meeting, holding Michonne's katana, clearly attempting to kill Rick. Reg gets in the way, trying to talk Pete out of doing it. Pete does not listen and ends up accidentally slashing Reg's throat with the sword when forcing him out of the way. Abraham grabs Pete and forces him to the ground and Rick looks at Deanna. While being pinned by Abraham, Pete futilely attempts to blame Rick for the death of Reg. The devastated leader orders Rick to execute him, finally understanding that Rick was right. Rick faces Pete and coldly shoots his head, killing him instantly. Episode Appearances Season 5 * 5x12: "Remember" * 5x13: "Forget" * 5x14: "Spend" * 5x15: "Try" * 5x16: "Conquer" Season 6 * 6x01: "First Time Again" (Corpse) Comic Series Peter Anderson, or more commonly known as Pete (misprinted with the last name "Dotson"), is a character first encountered in Issue 72 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a resident living in the Alexandria Safe-Zone and one of the head doctors in the Safe-Zone. Pete is the father of Ron Anderson and husband of Jessie Anderson. He served as the primary antagonist of Volume 12: Life Among Them and the secondary antagonist of Volume 13: Too Far Gone. Pre-Apocalypse Little is known about Peter's life before or as the outbreak began, except that he was married to Jessie Anderson and had a son named Ron Anderson. He likely lived in or near Alexandria before the outbreak started and he was a doctor. Post-Apocalypse Peter is seen attending Douglas Monroe's house party with his family. He finds Nicholas and Rick talking and interrupts asking what Nicholas has been doing these past few days. His son, Ron, asks if he can go and find Mikey, Peter tells him he can, but this captures Rick's suspicions, as he notices Ron's black eye and suspects that Peter has been abusing him. While Rick is on his morning patrol around the Safe-Zone, he notices Peter sleeping outside on his porch. Peter wakes up and says hello, but Rick tells him that he does not even know his name. Peter then introduces himself as "Pete, never Peter". He explains that he sleeping on the porch because of a fight with his wife, Jessie, which happens frequently. Peter then apologizes about complaining to Rick, saying that he has heard what Rick's group had to live through, and feels like a "schmuck" complaining about his problems. Rick tells him it is fine and requests that he ask Jessie about letting him sleep inside on the couch, saying that he will freeze to death if he continues to sleep outside. Peter tells him he will do and Rick walks away, but not before giving Peter one last suspicious glance about his behavior. Later, Rick discusses Peter with Michonne. He explains how there is something strange about him, telling her that Peter's son had a black eye when the survivors entered the Safe-Zone, and that Peter's wife asks for permission to do things. Michonne tells him that she trusts his instincts and that if he feels something is wrong, he should investigate. Rick takes her advice and asks Jessie about Peter's strange behavior. She tells him that he is sometimes violent towards her, but not Ron. Peter suddenly walks through the door and immediately asks why Rick is in his house. Jessie tells him that Rick was asking about Ron coming over to his house tomorrow, Peter seems to not suspect a thing and Rick walks away, still unsatisfied about Peter. Rick later brings up Peter's behavior to Douglas, telling him that he is a dangerous man. Douglas tells him that he can't do anything and that he is a doctor. Rick angrily tells Douglas that Peter needs to choose between exile or death. Douglas tells him he does not want to do this and Rick walks off towards Peter's home. When he arrives, Peter greets him at the door, angrily asking him what he wants this time. Rick responds by punching him in the face, demanding to know that he has been hurting his family. Peter tells him he has lost it and engages in a brawl with him. Rick tackles him through a window and their fight continues outside. Many people rush to see what the commotion is about and Rick tells Peter that if he touches his family again, he will kill him. Douglas steps in and tells Rick to stop, however, Rick pulls his gun on Douglas, telling him that he is doing the right thing and keeping Alexandria safe. Michonne sneaks up behind him and hits him over the head with a rock, telling him to look at what he has done. After their fight, Peter is seen being patched up and healed by Denise Cloyd, who asks him if he knows why Rick would do such a thing. Peter does not respond, and continues to glare at Rick in the opposite room. After recovering from his injuries, Peter is seen near the front gate of Alexandria. Jessie leaves him and kicks him out of their house. Peter tries to stop her, but Michonne intervenes and tells him to let it go. Peter is then relocated to another home. This starts to dwell on his mind and drive him insane. He starts to ramble about it not being "his" house and throws a desk in violent outburst. He calms down after setting his eyes upon a set of kitchen knives, intending to use one to kill Rick Grimes. However, he ends up killing Douglas' wife, Regina, and as a result, Douglas vengefully orders Rick to execute Peter, and Rick shoots Peter in the head without any hesitation. However, the gunshot attracts an antagonistic group known as the Scavengers towards Alexandria. Similar Villains *Jeffery Fecalman (Family Guy) Issue Appearances Volume 12: Life Among Them *Issue 72 Volume 13: Too Far Gone *Issue 75 *Issue 76 *Issue 77 *Issue 78 (Corpse) Trivia * He is very similar to Ed Peletier, who was a villain in Season 1 who also would abuse his family and smoke. This could be how Carol correctly theorized on the abuse, seeing as she was once a victim in a similar manner. * Pete just used a knife to kill Alexandria's leader's spouse in the comics. On the show he stole Michonne's sword, presumably from atop her fireplace while she was at the meeting. * While Pete was a minor villain in the comics, his role as a villain is bigger on the show since he was the main antagonist of the entire second half of Season 5. This is due to the fact that his abuse of his family is one of the two main conflicts this season (and Rick's main concern), while his final confrontation and death mark its climax. * Pete is the second villain to steal Michonne's sword and use it to kill an innocent older man. The first of course being The Governor. Additionally, the old man they killed is the main cause of their deaths. * Pete is the fourth main antagonist to be killed by Rick. The first being Shane Walsh, the second Joe, and the third Gareth. * Coincidentally, Pete is also the fourth main villain of the show who plays a more prominent role than his comic counterpart. The first being Shane Walsh, the second being Joe and The Claimers, the third being Gareth, and the fifth being Owen and The Wolves. Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Abusers Category:Misogynists Category:Mental Illness Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Provoker Category:Male Category:Spouses Category:Paternal Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Parents Category:Love rivals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Archenemy Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Incriminators Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Image Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Envious Villains Category:Delusional Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Legacy Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Cowards Category:Spoiled Brats